


I'm Sorry I Ever Loved You

by barryolivers



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're over-reacting!" Newt shouted, tears welling in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm over-reacting?!" Thomas shouted back, his own eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall with one blink. "Try putting yourself in my position!"</p>
<p>"I have! And you're bloody over-reacting!" <br/>Thomas shook his head, looking up, lips a faint line. "I can't believe-" His voice has dropped to a faint whisper, and his lip and jaw was quivering. <br/>Newt instantly changed from anger to guilt, faster than he could ever remember. The whole weight of the situation felt like it was on his shoulders, and really, it was, and Newt felt like the biggest piece of shit alive. "Tommy-" </p>
<p>"Don't call me that." Thomas snapped, no quieter than a breath, and he brought his head to look at Newt, tears spilling out as he blinked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry I Ever Loved You

"You're over-reacting!" Newt shouted, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm over-reacting?!" Thomas shouted back, his own eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall with one blink. "Try putting yourself in my position!"

"I have! And you're bloody over-reacting!"   
Thomas shook his head, looking up, lips a faint line. "I can't believe-" His voice has dropped to a faint whisper, and his lip and jaw was quivering.   
Newt instantly changed from anger to guilt, faster than he could ever remember. The whole weight of the situation felt like it was on his shoulders, and really, it was, and Newt felt like the biggest piece of shit alive. "Tommy-" 

"Don't call me that." Thomas snapped, no quieter than a breath, and he brought his head to look at Newt, tears spilling out as he blinked. 

Newt's breath hitched in hurt at Thomas' comment, and the impact of what he did, both on himself and to Thomas. "Tom- Thomas, I didn't mean-"

Thomas closed his eyes, inhaling, and spinning on his heel. Panic bubbled in Newt's chest as Thomas left the room, him close on his heels. "Tommy, what're-"

"I can't." Was all Thomas whispered when he turned to look at Newt, cheeks flushed with pain, glittering with tears, and as quick as he turned to look behind him, he turned to the front again.

"Can't-" Newt cut himself off, a tear falling from his own eyes as Thomas neared the door. "Tom- I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." Thomas replied, opening the door. "I'm sorry I ever loved you." And he closed the door, leaving Newt to stand there, small sob escaping as he dropped to the floor, crying until he couldn't any more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, Newt lay, staring at the ceiling, playing his hands in between themselves. His face was pale, and eye sunken from lack of sleep and food. He dragged his head, looking at the corkboard, plastered with pictures of him and Thomas, vision becoming blurry with tears. He frowned as something on the desk below it caught his eyes, and sat up, leaning forward to see what it was. Wincing at the light-headedness, he stood, dragging his feet along to look at it better. A letter. With shaky hands, he picked it up, reading it aloud.

_"Newt,  
Not sure how to say this, so I wrote it in a letter. I know you love my letters, 'cos I saw you had that box full of them from when I lived in America. Thought I'd take you back to the start of our first chapter, before we start our next one. I know you're probably thinking I'm a dork or something, but shut up. Anyway, what I was gonna say. You're one of the most amazing people in my life, in fact I'd go as far to say the most amazingest person I know. Your smile lights my day, especially when we've just woken up and you're barely wake, and you always mutter "Mornin' you bloody idiot." Your laugh could right every wrong, and it's just a sound. I guess what I'm trying to say is; _

_I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my-"_

The letter stopped abruptly, as did Newt's ability to keep it together, as he sobbed, letter falling from his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt I got on tumblr - follow me there! (firegriever)


End file.
